FTSN
by BlAcK-PilOt
Summary: Essa fic conta a historia de um belo casal de namorados e sua aventuras e um relacionamento complicado e doido
1. O expresso

N. do autor - Qualquer semelhança com a realidade é mera coincidência. Embora nos saibamos que isso é mentira. Afinal, quem não usa de experiências próprias para poder escrever? Fica então dito que esse texto é uma mera ficção, mas que pode ter sido inspirado por pequenos fatos individuais os quais pertencem a vivencia do próprio autor.  
  
Capitulo 1 - O Expresso  
  
"Ahhh novamente essas montanhas, pela quinta vez... Sempre quando as olho um sentimento de raiva e paixão bate sobre mim". O expresso movia-se com velocidade constante. Entre um vale e outro o sol batia em suas janelas, acordando alguns passageiros e enchendo de felicidade outros. Alguns gritavam "Hogwarts! Hogwarts! Uma hora pra chegarmos" enquanto uma minoria murmurava "Não sei porque estão tão felizes...". Muitos ao ouvirem os gritos histéricos corriam para os banheiros (ou faziam isso nas cabines mesmo) com seus uniformes na mão para se vestir. Os calouros, sempre nervosos, não sabiam direito o que fazer a não ser tentar conhecer outros iguais ou roer as unhas. Uns, os mais "espertinhos", tentavam já aprender algo de mágica, enquanto uma minoria tentava trazer um coelhinho com sua varinha, sem sucesso. Mas envolta de toda essa confusão, um único casal se distinguia do resto. Eles estavam no ultimo vagão, na ultima poltrona, no último lugar do mundo. Simplesmente não conseguiam ver os outros. Suas mentes não conseguiam pensar no que acontecia a sua volta. Seus corpos só sentiam o corpo de seu parceiro. Um médium facilmente perceberia a áurea deles e diria: "Nossa, que casal mais apaixonado!". "Ahhh Anna, como montanhas tão belas podem me fazer sofrer tanto? Como eu posso sentir meu coração doer ao vê-las? Poxa vida, que ódio eu tenho daquele chapéu..." - Assim corriam todos os pensamentos de "Paul, o apaixonado". Como seus amigos diziam. Ela, por sua vez, não conseguia pensar, só sentir. As mãos de seu amado encostando em seu longo cabelo castanho a faziam entrar numa espécie de transe. Nada, nem dor, nem sofrimento, nem a possibilidade de perdê-lo a fariam sair desse clima. Seu coração batia forte nos momentos em que percebia a existência de Paul. E quase parava quando voltava para o seu "transe". E assim prolongava toda a viagem a Hogwarts. Ninguém tinha coragem de incomodar o belo casal que eles formavam. Muitos porque sabiam da dor dos dois. Outros simplesmente porque percebiam um sentimento forte demais e se sentiam inibidos.  
  
****  
  
Um, dois. Dois toques o trem deu antes de parar. O rebuliço era evidente dentro dele. Umas pessoas catando seus objetos pessoais, outras pegando suas corujas, ratos e outros bichos exóticos para os trouxas. As vozes, em sua maioria felizes. Os alunos loucos para saírem do vagão e "darem uma esticada". Paul, nos poucos momentos em que reparou nas outras pessoas do trem, tinha visto algo de estranho que acontecia nessa viagem. Nada de mau ou maligno, somente algo especial. As pessoas estavam exaltadas e alguns vagões estavam mais vazios que o normal. Apesar de um, somente um, estar completamente lotado.  
- Linda, o trem já parou. Quer sair agora?  
- Não amor, quero ficar mais um tempo aqui com você. Seu colo é tão  
gostoso, sabia? O vagão ia esvaziando rapidamente, as pessoas sempre queriam rever a monumental construção que era Hogwarts. Aos poucos Paul e Anna iam ficando sozinhos. Sozinhos? Era bem isso que eles queriam, estarem sozinhos no mundo para poderem assim aproveitar ele com seu amado. Sem ninguém pra proibir, nem nada para separar. A idéia de viajar no último vagão tinha surgido no terceiro ano, ainda na estação. Os dois pensaram nisso para evitar o maquinista. Ou melhor, para ter mais tempo antes que o maquinista viesse expulsá-los do trem. Dizem que nós aprendemos com os erros, e foi isso que eles fizeram (os dois nunca irão se esquecer do segundo ano quando eles estavam no primeiro vagão e foram imediatamente convidados a sair do trem).  
  
- O maquinista vem chegando, que droga! Porque não conseguimos ficar juntos por muito tempo? É sempre assim, sempre vem alguém nos atrapalhar. Foi assim nas férias, vai ser assim aqui. - Amor, olha pra mim. Nos meus olhos. Cada segundo que eu fico perto de você vale tudo o que eu fico longe, eu te amo, não se esqueça disso.  
  
E após um longo beijo os dois se levantaram. Alias no mesmo instante que o maquinista abria a porta do vagão.  
  
- Vocês de novo? Parem com essa melação! Já pra fora! AGORA!  
  
O chão da estação, como sempre, estava úmido, enlamaçado. E Paul foi o primeiro dos dois a sair. Colocando delicadamente os pés no chão para não sujar seu uniforme. Virou-se de costas e disse:  
  
- Vem linda, se segura e mim e toma cuidado para não escorregar.  
  
Anna apoiou-se nos ombros dele com uma leve força, seus sapatos eram lisos e qualquer deslize seria "fatal". "Seus ombros, como poderei viver sem eles por tanto tempo?" - pensava durante e após a manobra. Os dois agora pareciam felizes pisando na lama. Era também engraçado vê-los assim. Um se apoiando no outro a cada pisada em falso. Risos e mais risos a cada tropeção. Um antagonismo era verdade, mas quem disse que amor era sofrimento? No momento em que todas dores são esquecidas a felicidade reina e era isso que estava acontecendo. Por um momento os dois esqueceram das suas dores. A felicidade encantava qualquer um que visse, era tão estranho. O sorriso aberto, as gargalhadas fáceis. Nem pareciam aquelas duas pessoas dentro do trem. Quando chegaram na rua em que todos os alunos de Hogwarts se reuniam, uns para pegar as carruagens outros para pegar os barcos. Eles se abraçaram e foram andando juntos assim, no meio de toda aquela imensidão de pessoas. Como se eles possuíssem algum escudo, as pessoas abriam caminho. Talvez pelo poder que existia neles, nada mágico é verdade. Mas é claro, sempre tem algum atrapalhado que não repara nisso. O pior é quando esse atrapalhado é duas vezes o tamanho de qualquer outro aluno. Hagrid passava rapidamente entre os alunos, um cego praticamente. Ai de quem não abrisse espaço. E quando dois cegos se encontram, o que acontece? Numa pancada que fez Paul voar e Hagrid nada sentir, os dois voltaram a ver.  
  
- Oh desculpa Paul, estou atrasado. Temos gente importante entre os calouros. Desculpa, tenho que correr. Agente se fala no colégio. - Ai, eu me cuido tanto pra não me sujar lá na estação e olha como eu estou? Anna, você pode fazer algo? Você sabe que esse tipo de magia não é o meu forte.  
- Claro!  
  
E com um leve balançar de varinha lá estava Paul, limpo.  
  
- Não sei porque, ainda sinto necessidade de tomar um banho. Às vezes acho que a magia é só uma ilusão, engraçado. - Amor, vamos logo pras carruagens, se demorarmos muito agente não consegue uma só pra nós.  
  
Um sentimento de peso no coração bateu neles. Era estranho ter que correr para as carruagens. De certa forma era a garantia de uma viagem a sós, porém de outra era a certeza de que o momento de se separarem esta chegando. E o pior, eles estavam apressando a chegada desse momento.  
  
*****  
  
- Vem Anna, por aqui! Vamos rápido senão não conseguimos. - Ai, calma, eu nunca consegui andar usando esse uniforme e nessa lama, quanto mais correr!  
  
A fila de carruagens se estendia por uma longa distância, cada uma podendo suportar até quatro pessoas. Os alunos já se aprontavam para entrar nelas, fazendo uma fila indiana. Paul e Anna corriam pelo lado oposto das carruagens, um terreno acidentado que dificultava a corrida. De mão dadas os dois pareciam um único ser, seus uniformes negros balançando freneticamente dando uma impressão sombria.  
  
- O que vamos fazer? - Perguntou Anna, tentando deixar seus cabelos presos junto a cabeça (ou quase). - O que você acha? Vou assegurar uma carruagem só pra nós dois! - Falou, parando varias vezes de falar para respirar.  
- Hahahaha o quê? Você vai furar fila? Eu não acredito! Que corvinal é  
você?  
- Um corvinal apaixonado ora...  
  
Convenhamos, mulher nenhuma teria resposta para essa afirmação...  
  
Os dois chegaram na terceira carruagem da fila e pararam pra respirar:  
- Vem, vamos entrar nessa, se segura em mim que eu te apoio. - Mas, amor? E quando chegar a vez dessa nossa carruagem? Como vamos não deixar o pessoal entrar?  
- Haha, calma, eu me viro.  
  
A carruagem era formada por duas poltronas longas, uma de frente para a outra. Uma espécie de estribo nas laterais facilitava o seu acesso. O chão era feito de uma espécie de carpete mágico, quem o visse não percebia nada demais a não ser o pensamento: "Nossa, como as pessoas têm coragem de pisar neste carpete com o pé cheio de lama". E ai vinha toda a mágica, a partir do momento que alguém pisava nele, o sapado era limpo e toda sujeira desaparecia instantaneamente. Os dois se acomodaram na poltrona que dava visão para a frente do veiculo. Anna estava um pouco nervosa: "O que ele vai fazer?" pensava. Paul não pensava, estava absorto. A primeira carruagem já tinha saído, os alunos estava agora entrando na segunda antes mesmo da outra sair. Anna estava incomodada, nunca tinha violado as regras, nem ela nem Paul. Agora a segunda também estava preenchida e começava a se movimentar, os alunos já começavam a se amontoar de frente para o estribo direito da carruagem de Paul. Um aluno de segundo ano, animado com a sua primeira viagem no veiculo foi logo entrando nele. Paul olhou diretamente para o garoto e o puxou pela gola do uniforme. - Você vai sair e dizer pra todo mundo que essa carruagem esta cheia entendeu? Se não fizer isso, eu te provo o porque de eu ser considerado um dos melhores alunos da minha turma. - Si-si-sim senhor.  
  
O pequeno, temendo pela sua integridade pulou fora da carruagem e começou a dizer: - Desistam gente, essa já tá cheia...  
  
O alvoroço foi geral, ninguém tinha visto entrar, então desconfiaram de algo errado. Mas o pequeno, com medo de ser repreendido depois, tratou de desconversar:  
- Acalmem-se, eu os vi entrar e só fui confirmar. Anda gente, vamos pra  
outra.  
  
Para total surpresa do menino que esperava ser linchado ou por Paul ou pela multidão, as pessoas se calaram e foram para a quarta carruagem. E assim a carruagem partiu...  
  
- Eu não sei se rio ou se choro! Hahahaha eu não acredito que você fez isso Paul? Eu não conhecia esse seu lado ameaçador.  
- Ah, você sabe que eu não ia fazer nada hahaha.  
  
Dos risos veio a seriedade, do sorriso a expressão de desejo. Os olhos se encontraram, o tempo parou para os dois. O mundo não existia, palavras não existiam. Um sentimento desses não pode ser descrito nem expressado. Com um abraço seguido de um longo beijo eles tentaram mostrar todo o amor que tinham um pelo outro, mas os dois sabiam que nunca iriam arranjar algum meio de se expressar o suficiente.  
  
- Ah amor, vou sentir saudade dessas nossas férias, dos tempos que  
ficamos juntos. Dói em mim, você sabe. - Linda, agente tem que agüentar. Quando os nossos anos de colégio acabarem, eu vou pedir você em casamento. E ai ninguém vai separar agente.  
- Como eu quero que isso tudo acabe logo.  
  
E abraçando Paul na altura do peito, Anna se acomodou. E eles foram assim até Hogwarts, sem pensar na dor, somente no amor que os unia. 


	2. A chegada em Hogwarts

Capitulo 2 - A chegada em Hogwarts  
  
A carroça ia num balançar forte. Não era tedioso, não podia ser, balançava tanto que se gastava toda a atenção tentando manter o equilíbrio dentro dela. Talvez fosse pela chuva que aparentemente tinha batido a tarde na região de Hogwarts, mas definitivamente hoje estava pior. A cada batida em um buraco a lama chegava a encostar na ponta do carpete, que rapidamente se limpava. Carroça foi o apelido carinhoso dado por Anna e Paul para a Carruagem. Isso porque no momento em que eles iam se beijar ela entrou em um buraco fazendo Paul beijar o nariz de Anna, numa situação, no mínimo, engraçada. A viagem foi assim, os dois tentando se beijar, e um ou outro buraco tentando incomodar. Os dois passaram boa parte da viagem abraçados, bem no cantinho da carruagem. Era o melhor lugar para ficar, visto que pelo menos tinha apoio em dois lados e que assim dava para se apoiar um pouco. Ao longo da viagem a posição começou a cansar os dois e eles decidiram revezar o colo. A principio Anna ficou no colo de Paul e ele ficava fazendo cafuné nela enquanto ela ficava olhando nos seus olhos e encostando com a mão na boca de Paul. Depois Paul ficou em seu colo e ele continuou a afagar os cabelos de Anna. Equanto ela ficava olhando na janela.  
  
- Já passamos do portão, em 5 minutos chegaremos à porta do colégio. - Disse Anna ao ver os portões do terreno do colégio passarem. - Eu sei, eu sei, não lembra poxa. - Respondeu Paul, se levantando.  
  
Por mais estranho que isso possa parecer, Pirraça estava recepcionando os alunos:  
  
- Mal-vindos, Mal-vindos! Espero que tenham um péssimo ano em Hogwarts! - Dizia para todos os alunos, deixando-os bastante irritados com a recepção. - Ora, ora, se não é o casalzinho apaixonado! Como vocês estão? - falou - Estamos bem, e você Pirraça? - Falou Anna tentando disfarçar ao máximo que não estava tão bem assim. - Eu estou ótimo! Vocês é que não vão ficar muito bem né? Hahahahahaha!  
  
Paul olhou para ele com um olhar fulminante, fantasma ou não, qualquer um sentiria a potencia daquele olhar e com um arregalar de olhos pirraça disfarçou e saiu pela parede do castelo.  
  
- Odeio gente inconveniente. Quanto mais se já morreu! - Falou e olhou para Anna com um sorriso de quem soltou uma piada. - Eu sei que você não gosta. Só a parte do já morreu que eu não conhecia. - Anna respondeu dando uma piscadela.  
  
A escadaria estava úmida, assim como toda a região. Mas mesmo úmida ela não deixava de mostrar seu esplendor. O mármore misturado com o granito na ponta do degrau dava a majestade dela. E só graças ao granito a escadaria era transponível nesse dia úmido. Paul e Anna subiram o mais rápido que puderam as escadas, um chuvisco começava a bater na região, alem do frio. O castelo estava bastante iluminado por dentro quando eles entraram e deram de cara com a grande escadaria que levava para o segundo nível da morada. Porem seguiram para a grande porta da esquerda, rumo ao salão principal.  
  
- Aqui agente se despede - Disse Paul, levantando os braços para poder a abraçar. - Vou sentir falta dessas nossas férias, do tempo que agente ficou junto - Anna colocava os braços abaixo dos de Paul e já tinha os olhos úmidos. - Agente ainda tem o final de semana não é? Somos quintanistas não é? Vamos estudar sempre juntos, certo? - Paul fazia as perguntas só para se consolar, ele já sabia as respostas. - Sim, sim, você sabe a resposta seu bobo! - Disse Anna com um sorriso no rosto - Vamos, vai lá se encontrar com os seus amigos, é melhor do que agente ficar assim.  
  
E com um selinho eles se despediram (Se algum professor visse um beijo mais "elaborado" eles teriam problemas, com certeza). Ela foi calmamente para a mesa da Grifinória onde sentou com suas duas melhores amigas, Jéssica e Milena. Ele, por sua vez, foi de encontro com seu grande amigo de infância Willian, na mesa da Corvinal.  
  
- E ai cara! Como foi de férias? - Disse Willian, olhando para Paul e reparando o olhar dele em Anna - Ou melhor, como foram? - Foram boas, só teve um problema - Paul dizia ainda sem olhar para o amigo. - Qual? - Elas acabaram - Falou, agora se voltando para Willian e deixando mostrar no rosto a tristeza que ainda sentia.  
  
A barulheira era grande dentro do salão, abraços e mais abraços, amigos se encontrando, fofocas borbulhando por todos os cantos. O salão era uma grande confusão. E nesse ano a confusão só aumentou, afinal, alguém muito famoso ia virar calouro de Hogwarts, e todos queriam saber para que casa ele irá.  
Uma porta a esquerda da mesa de professores foi aberta e dentro dela saiu a professora McGonagall carregando consigo o chapéu seletor e um banquinho. O silencio tomou conta do salão enquanto ela ajeitava o chapéu e abria um pergaminho. Nesse momento o chapéu começou a cantar e a quase saltitar enquanto todos o observavam com um sorriso no rosto e alguns acompanhavam com umas palmas tímidas, mas ritmadas. Sem muita demora, logo após o fim da cantoria, a professora começou a chamar os novos alunos. Os nomes passavam, e como de costume, Paul e Anna ficavam brincando um com o outro: "Esse é meu" dizia Anna com os gestos, "Vai sonhando! Ele é um corvinal de fato" Paul retribuía. Cada sentença do chapéu era prosseguida de gestos "Eu não disse! Eu não disse!". De repente um alvoroço tomou conta do salão. Mas tanto Anna como Paul não souberam o motivo da bagunça, eles estavam concentrados demais no olhar do outro.  
  
-Will, porque dessa bagunça agora? O que ta acontecendo? - Disse Paul, se voltando para um amigo. - Harry Potter cara! Harry Potter! - Eu estudei historia da Magia pô! O que tem Harry Potter? - Seu leso, olha ali - Willian pegou a cabeça do amigo e a fez virar na direção do banco. Paul se levantou e olhou arregalado, voltou-se rapidamente para o amigo: - Aquele ali é o Harry Potter!? - Disse, apontando e sem perceber que estava em pé. - Senta ai! - Will, vinha puxando Paul pelas vestes - Você ta pagando o maior micão, nem parece amigo meu.  
  
Paul tomou noção do ridículo que passou e se encolheu na cadeira. Começou a procurar Anna naquela confusão que eram as mesas e a achou, olhando para ele e rindo muito, fazendo gestos "Eu não acredito que te vi fazendo aquilo".  
  
- GRIFINÓRIA!!!  
  
A mesa de Anna ficou em pé, ele não via mais nem sombra dela, eles pulavam, gritavam e esperneavam. - "O Potter é nosso!!! O Potter é nosso!!!" - Gritavam sem parar.  
  
- Putz, cara. Ia ser a maior moral ter o Potter aqui - Will falava, desolado. - Ah, não ia ser não. Aposto que aquele garoto é muito esnobe por ter salvado o mundo - Paul fazia gestos com a mão, tentando simular um globo por entre elas. - É, você deve ter razão...  
  
A cerimônia de escolha das casas prosseguia, mas ao contrario de antes, Anna já não queria saber dos outros calouros, ficava gesticulando e fazendo caretas pra Paul "O potter é nosso!". Paul não ligava, não sentiu apego pelo menino. Na verdade sentia inveja, por que não foi escolhido também para a Grifinória? Não que ele não gostava da sua casa, mas gostava mais da sua Anna. Quando viu, toda a comida tinha aparecido na mesa. Estava pensando tanto que não reparou no fim da cerimônia, tão pouco o discurso de Dumbledore. As vezes olhava para Anna, e ela já se divertia com as amigas. O papo devia estar bom pois elas não paravam de tagarelar. Por um momento ele reconheceu um "Ele é bonitinho" saindo dos lábios de Anna. Um fogo quase que incontrolável tomou ele:  
  
"Eu conheço a Anna! Eu confio na Anna! Pra que esse ciúme Paul?" - Pensou  
  
Alguns minutos se passaram, e ele beliscava alguma coisa enquanto olhava para ela. As vezes ela olhava para ele, trocava um "tchauzinho" e se voltava para as amigas. Logo após um desses acenos, a professora Minerva se aproximou de Anna e a chamou. Paul não entendia nada - "O que a prof quer com ela?" - Anna se levantou e acompanhou McGonagall até a sala de professores. Paul se levantou, mas viu que não tinha o que fazer e se sentou.  
  
- E você Will? Como foram as férias? - Disse ele, tentando esquecer Anna um pouco. - Po cara, eu viajei pro Brasil e surfei de montão. Sabe que lá é inverno, mas é mais quente que aqui no verão! Maior calorzão. - E as minas? São bonitas mesmo? - Caaara, o que era aquilo! Eu não sabia se surfava ou se olhava - Falou Will rindo e dando um soquinho no ombro do amigo. - Hahaha você bateu fotos? - Claro, o único problema é que foi em maquina de trouxa. Ta na minha mala, lá em cima eu te mostro beleza?  
  
***  
  
Paul falou com Will que ia esperar Anna aparecer para subir. Ele queria saber o que a professora Minerva queria com ela. Ele já estava esperando uns dez minutos quando a viu passando pelos corredores andando lentamente e cabisbaixa. Ele saiu correndo em seu encalço até chegar nela. - Anna, o que houve? O que a Minerva queria? - Paul falava rapidamente.  
  
Anna só olhou para ele, não sabia como dizer. Paul, por sua vez colocou a mão no rosto dela:  
  
- Vamos Anna, me diz. Algo de grave aconteceu? - Não, não. Nada de grave, só que... - Só que o que? - Paul já se mostrava apreensivo. - Somos quintanistas, certo? - Sim, somos, o que tem isso? - No quinto ano, é escolhido os monitores, certo? - Sim, são escolhidos. Inclusive já foram, o que isso tem a ver com você? - Pois é... Só que, ai, a menina que foi escolhida para ser monitora teve uma alergia e esta infestada por furúnculos. O Hospital deu no mínimo seis meses de internação para ela sarar totalmente. Vão espremer um a um! - Ta, ela teve furúnculos, e o que isso tem a ver com você? - Repetiu - Eles tiveram que escolher outra monitora Paul... - Não me diga que você...?  
  
Anna só fez um gesto afirmativo e olhou para baixo. Nesse instante Paul percebeu, ela tinha a medalha da monitoria.  
  
- Mas porque você aceitou? Você tem o direito de negar. - Paul, ninguém nunca recusou a monitoria... - E você é todo mundo? Por que? - Paul, é o meu futuro. Você acha que eu não pensei nisso tudo enquanto a Minerva falava comigo? Você sabe o quanto isso pesa num currículo? Um namoro pode acabar em uma semana, mas uma vida não. - É assim que você considera o nosso namoro? Algo que não vai durar? - Por Deus, não! Eu nem sei porque falei aquilo. Desculpa Paul, me entenda, por favor. - Sim, eu entendo, você só me considera como diversão... Um namorico que vai acabar de uma hora para a outra. Estamos namorando a três anos, sabia? Quase quatro sabia? - Não precisa lembrar, até onde eu sei, você que esquece as datas ta? Escuta, o que agente disse lá na carruagem? Que quando os nossos anos de colégio acabarem agente ia se casar, se lembra. - Eu disse isso! - Sim, você disse isso, e o que eu fiz? Eu confirmei. Você é o homem da minha vida Paul.  
  
Aquelas palavras foram como um soco em Paul. Anna dificilmente falava sobre o que sentia por ele, ela era mais reservada e isso sempre deixava Paul apreensivo. Mas dessa vez ela tinha dito que ele era o homem da vida dele, ele se sentiu orgulhoso, se sentiu vivo.  
  
"Eu sou o homem da vida da mulher mais maravilhosa que eu já conheci"  
  
Paul se esqueceu completamente do motivo de estar discutindo com ela. Foi como se o coração tivesse tirado toda a razão dele. Ele a amava, amava com tanta intensidade. Como podia ele brigar com ela? Seja qual fosse o motivo, ele estava errado.  
  
- Paul, você esta ai? - Falou Anna, olhando para ele e passando a mão na frente dos olhos dele.  
  
Paul se tocou e correu sua boca para a de Anna, primeiro começou encostando somente os lábios, suas mãos percorriam toda a faixa da cintura dela, enquanto as mãos de Anna começavam a ir para os ombros dele. Sua boca se abriu, assim como a de Anna. As línguas se encontraram, seus corações se encontraram. Os braços agora apertavam o parceiro mais forte, os de Anna apertavam forte as costas de Paul, já os dele percorriam toda a cintura, passando sempre pela barriga dela. As mãos de Paul começavam a fazer uma tentativa de subir um pouco mais, explorando cada centímetro avançado e os celebrando com muitos toques. Ele estava próximo dos seios dela, podia perceber. Nunca estivera tão perto, ela nunca deixara tanto. Anna continuava a beijá-lo, suas mãos agora mais abaixo. Próximas a base da coluna, um pouco acima da calça que ficava por dentro das vestes de Paul. Paul fez a tentativa, colocou delicadamente a mão direita no seio de Anna. Eram tão duros, firmes e pequenos. Sentiu Anna ter um calafrio e uma trepidação e logo após sentiu um empurrão dela.  
  
- Epa epa, você pode ser o homem da minha vida, mas quem disse que já é homem? - Falou Anna, com um sorriso meio besta meio sério. Não conseguia esconder que gostou, mas estava assustada. - Vamos dormir Paul, amanha tem aula. Vai que o Filch vê agente assim  
  
Anna se virou e foi em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinória, deixando Paul ali, parado, abestalhado. Paul ainda não acreditava na coragem que tinha tido, também não acreditava na fogueira que estava dentro dele. Sua pele chegava a estar vermelha, seu coração parecia prestes a explodir de tão rápido que batia. Paul olhou para as suas mãos, mãos aquelas que tinham tocado no intimo de sua namorada, do seu amor. "É, acho que tivemos um progresso" - Pensou Paul, enquanto seguia para o Salão da Corvinal. Dormir e quem sabe ter bons sonhos. 


End file.
